


Electric Love

by iamotp



Series: Electric Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Lydia, Hurt Stiles, for lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamotp/pseuds/iamotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WELL earlier lydia found the for lydia note and stiles dont want her to see it rn + stalia bc i live 4 jelly lydia ;) might add a flashback of some sorts next chap but thx 4 reading cuties</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> heyo idk wat notes to add so yeSH HI

“I’m done with teenage boys.” She said void of any emotion, with only a sarcastic smile plastered on her face, the usual sparkle in her eyes that he was so fond of, absent.

Those words had been echoing in her mind, occupying most of of her thoughts. Lydia wondered if Scott was listening. Maybe he heard, the little sputter of her heartbeat at the words; her heart pounding against her ribcage like a dove attempting to escape. Fortunately, for her, the cage had a tight lock protecting her heart but she was terrified of yet who held the key. She thought she threw away the key, into a pool of acid that sat at the pit of her stomach. Though, there might have been a chocolate haired boy with eyes molded from gold itself that climbed through the depths of her body, scraping underneath her skin, to retrieve that key. She had a plan, until she tried to retain the siren in the cool of the night, pounding in her eardrums til they bled. She was on the edge of complete brokenness. That was right before she unwrapped an earth shattering scream, swirling in her aura, the ground cracking below her, dividing her world from the boy- pushing him away until he drove for the coyote that now stands by his side. Jealousy swarmed through the bars of the cage attacking the dove with a power that stands so greatly. She exercised the feeling, when she understood that she could poke those feelings, realizing that they formed into regret. It crawled inside of her hollow body, marking her with scars, consuming her. Regret spiraled from the tip of her toes to the curl of her fiery hair, overdosing her mind. She clutched everything she could get a hold of, hanging on as it was all she had left, her tiny fingers curling around a worn branch that sprouted from the broken limb connecting herself to the last bit of love that radiated off her shallow self. 

“Lydia.” The word that raced around his mind, consuming his thoughts. It took all of his strength to muster this one word that hid a million more words. A story behind it all. It came out as a solid syllable, concealing the aching burn that outlined his heart, echoing throughout room pulling the stars from the ceiling. He took a slow step forward as the wind beneath his foot whispered soft words. His hands were snug in his pockets, his feet shuffling under him. He lifted his head up, his eyes leaving the vanilla carpet, locking eyes with her. 

Unfolding her hands in her lap, she paced across the room breaking eye contact. She felt as her skull was cracking from the top, scattering her mind to wander. She gripped the edge of her vanity, her knuckles turning whiter than the noise that ventured on the interior of her brain, slipping between the cracks in her bones. She merely shook her head as a desperate laugh escaped her lips, reeking of disbelief and acceptance simultaneously. They both maintained a life that depended on the choices they made. “I know what you want.” Her words slithered between the goosebumps spread across his pale skin. She watched him swallow his pride nervously. The drawer slid out under her palms. Her fingers numbly reached down to retrieve a square sheet of paper. For Lydia. She held up the paper as if it were a medal. A prize, that she won. But she didn’t win it, she practically stole it tugging the rug from under his feet, knocking him out of balance. The paper mocked him. Its words tucked inside, reflecting the miracles that spread out like a fan. “This. You want this.” she shook the paper in front of him.

“Don’t you?” Her tight lipped, sad smile turned into a frown as she took in her full bottom lip. The crinkling at the corner of her eyes and the pinched skin between her furrowed eyebrows made him tear his eyes away. She quickly looked down and ran her fingers atop the corners. She traced the words inscribed on the front as memories flooded her like the blood circulating through her veins as she examined the scribbles. Her head snapped as fury came off her in waves. She slowly walked to the doorway, every step glowing brighter as the flames shone beneath her bare feet. She stretched her arm out grasping the soft of his hand, unraveling his slender fingers. He flinched at the cold that her tingling palm held. She slammed the paper in the lines of his palm, his hand slightly lowering at the pressure. Her fingers slipped off the tips of his, the last bit of electric love falling of their bodies. 

“I’m sorry.” he rasped out, his heart crashing inside the shallow cave of his rib cage, the bones clashing beneath his love. “I’m just not ready.”

“It’s because of her. Isn’t it?” The blue from the ocean seemed to surge inside of her as all she could think about was him. Blue. The color of love clashed with the color of hate. And he said blue and orange were a good combination. His eyes darted towards his broken shoelace. She scoffed. “Lately it’s always about her.” she muttered. 

“I’m gonna be better.” She rolled her eyes and scoffed at the insulation. “I promise.”

“You shouldn’t make promises that you’re not going to keep.”

“What do you mean?” He whispered those words softer than snow. Cold as ice but merely audible.

“Your eyes promised me that you would love me forever.”

“Lydia.”

“I think you should go. Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out.” She replied hastily. 

He stepped backwards, grabbing the frame of the doorway as he were to fall. Fall out of place. The place that used to be so warmly welcomed to him. She slammed the door shut, her palms pressed against the door, her head bowed. 

“Lydia!” The absence of sound was deafening. 

"Did you mean what you said earlier today?" his voice echoed through the wood.

She looked up slowly.

“I know I’m not the only one thinking about it.”

Silence.

“Fine. Whatever.” Stiles’ final word dripped with disgust, drenched in fury. His fist slid off the door and an abundance of qualm set in his stomach. Hurriedly, he burst down the stairs attempting two at a time, yet he stumbles as the idea of him never going up those stairs again unraveled in his mind. Taking two long strides to the door, he gripped the door handle ever so nicely, as he muttered some caustic comments and threw the door shut, rattling the door frame.


	2. Blood Soaked Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the next day following the small argument from the last night. also since that first chap came out of nowhere and ur prob like what the hell is going on, well lyds will be having a flashback to what happened b4 she returned the note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey soorrryyy for the long wait and guys its mostly an angst series, if u dont like angst i wouldnt reccomend it. feedback is very appreciated. thx 4 reading!!!

The thunder roared as the raindrops slammed against the window. The teacher was writing an equation on the board as she heard giggling whispers. She glanced over to the desk beside her to reveal Malia laughing at something Stiles had said. 

“Tonight?” the corners of mouth raised as her snowy white teeth were exposed. Lydia honestly felt terrible, Malia was a genuinely sweet girl when it came to caring for her friends, and she hated that he had to be dating her. Like why not date some evil, soul-crushing, wretched witch? Might’ve been easier getting rid of her. 

“I think we both need it right now, we’re all going through a tough time.” he acknowledged. 

“Fine. It’s a date.” 

Her heart was thumping hard in her chest, the blood that filled her body constricting with any sudden movements. 

The thought of Stiles peppering sloppy kisses up her body and around her neck made her blood run stone cold. He would push a strand of hair back behind her ear with his slender fingers before cupping the side of her face, pulling her in closer to apply a chaste kiss to her mouth and he would take in her full bottom lip, sucking on it lightly before drawing back to unbutton his jeans. Or the gasping of Malia’s name that fell of his twitching lips, into the air of his shaky breath. Or maybe the sounds they made when rocking their sweat sprinkled bodies closer to each other, their moans bouncing off the walls, drowning into them like ghosts. 

All of this had her mind racing, and usually she was more controlled about things like this. It’s not suppose to bother her this much. But it was crawling right under her skin. Maybe she was just tired? Maybe all she needed was a nap, or some excuse to get away from there, from them. She quickly gathered her books, shoved them into the bag before running out of the classroom leaving her spirit in the air around them. 

The soles of his sneakers slightly squeaking against the cold tile from behind caused her to hesitate while walking through the doors. It felt as the wind that had thrashed through the doors seemed to pull her back, Stiles easily catching up with her. She didn’t want to do this but she was tired of dealing with his sorry ass, keeping a set of equanimity balanced on the top of her mind, waiting to be shattered in seconds. 

Lydia stormed out of the doors, anger seeping through her bones, and fury tucked under her ribs. Before she even spoke, the words that she wore on the thin layer of her throat were drenched in poison, soaking through an arrival of outbursts. Water continued to pour down. Their clothes absorbed the rain and strands of hair were plastered across their faces. Forbidden to speak, Stiles clamped his mouth shut, preparing to endure a heart wrenching lecture. 

"No! Stiles, no. You do not get to chase me out into the rain like this. Not happening." She mashed her lips together and stared at him with eyes of steel for a solid moment before her body spiraled in a hurricane towards her car. Lydia grasped the handle before Stiles reached over, and attempting to claw her arm away. She swatted his wrist and stepped into his space. They were trapped in a oily bubble that dripped with insanity and pain. Two items that didn't mesh well. The air between them squeezing out the oxygen they had left, and burying it deep in the hardness of their hips. 

"Don't fucking touch me. You have NO right. I'm the one who is desperate for help. I'm the one that gets left alone in the end. I'm the one with no one left. You? You got everything you need right here. So don't come and act like you're innocent." Her eyes narrowed like knives pointing towards his skull.

"I don't have you." he tried to play sweet.

"Oh bullshit, Stiles. This isn't some fairytale. We don't get a happy ending, okay? Just stop. Please. I can't take any of this anymore! Why are you still here? You're the one who walked away. I gave you your chance."

"Really Lydia? Gave me my chance? You practically threw it in my face." he hissed. "I'm sorry that you're the only one going through shit, princess." he spat out the last word like a sword to the gut. 

"Princess?" the anger was pressed into her face as her feet pushed her forward into a step closer. 

"Oh I forgot. Queen. You're a fucking queen, Lydia Martin. Because how dare someone stand of the way you getting what you want? Hm?" Stiles raised his eyebrows, as did his pride. "Stuff happens to me too, you know?! Okay? I'm trying my best to keep Scott in control on this pack and no one is helping. Especially you." 

"What the hell is wrong with you? When is last time I got something I wanted?! And why are you bringing Scott into this? You think he can save you from this?"

"I'm bringing Scott into it because he's my best friend!” he shouted. “He's the only real thing I have here, and everything is going downhill. I might lose him and how do you think I feel? Huh Lydia?" 

She took her last step and pressed her palms to his chest pushing him back as hard as she could. "How do I think you feel?! I don't have a best friend!" she screamed, pushing him again. He stumbled backwards against a car. 

The siren went off and so did Lydia. He could see the redness in her eyes as she slammed her door shut and backed out of the lot. He fell to the ground, bringing the darkness that enchanted around his soul with him as a cold year fell down his chin. And as her car screeched out into the distance, it felt as all the air left both of their lungs and conjoined together creating a circle of fire. The heat clashed together as their icey, iron heavy bodies burned in silence.


End file.
